Hate Fueled Love
by xxxxxAnimePsychoGirlxxxxx
Summary: Song fic for my childhood OTP Brickercup!


**Hello! Sorry I've been gone so long, school started and I've been super busy. This is a Brickercup fic. Enjoy!**

**Edited from original song fic version due to copy right complications.**

**Hate Fueled Love**

I don't like you, and there's no possibility that I ever could. You're the vain of my existence, you're the one person in the world that I want-no, need to destroy. I can't stand being around you, the mere sight of you sends my body into a frenzy, makes me want to destroy anything with in a hundred mile radius. But still...

We fucked! We fucked and I liked it! More then that I loved it! It wasn't at all like I planned. I wanted to see you hurt, broken underneath me, crying and screaming for me to stop. But it didn't happen like that at all. You where so beautiful, lithe body fully exposed to me- Only me. Alabaster skin, creamy and soft to the touch, with ebony locks framing your face and emerald eyes in the most amazing way. You where angelic, breathtaking, and for the first time in my life, you looked fragile.

I wanted you to feel pain, excruciating, unimaginable pain. I had you underneath me, I could have killed you, tortured you until you cursed the Professor for ever having made you. But I didn't do it, I couldn't! Because I wanted you, I wanted to see you look at me with those lust filled eyes- Only me, and no one else. I wanted to feel your skin against mine, know what it was like to kiss you, to break away the layers you so tightly wrap yourself in. You where so...timid. Your cheeks where stained garnet, and I remember how scared you looked, like you already knew that I wanted to hurt you, but then why did you come in the first place? I remember kissing you then, softly, maybe even sweetly. You tasted incredible, like cherries and mint, and when my tongue asked for entrance you let me slip in without question. My mind was so fogged over, and I was going insane for you- Because of you. I was still in my boxers as you wrapped your arms around my neck, and I remember how you complained, how you still held your effervescent dignity. I remember smiling, because you wanted me too.

You where so hot and tight, and I was afraid you where hurt when you let out a small cry. I stopped and you squeezed my shoulders tight, tiny droplets of liquid forming at the corner of your eyes. It was the first time I ever saw you cry, and I didn't like it, I thought I would love to see you sob, but it torn me apart inside. So I did the only thing I could think of and started to pull out, whispering sorrys in your ears. Then you pulled closer to me, told me that you didn't want me to leave, said you just needed a minute, and when that minute was up and you finally gave a nod to continue I did so as slowly as possible, rocking in and out of you at a pace that was excruciatingly slow. Then you said, thru pants and gasps and tiny moan, the word that broke all self control. "More."

I couldn't control myself as you let out your screams of ecstasy, in time with each deep trust I laid into your womanhood. Your eyes where so wide, pupils displayed in pleasure, mouth hanging open slightly in moans. I took my opportunity to dive in, tongue exploring every inch of your wet cavern, as I did the same down south. You squeezed around me so deliciously, making me beg for release as we both moaned into the kiss. I pulled back, a loud popping sound and a small line of saliva the only remnants of the passionate kiss. Cupping your cheek in my hand I looked into your eyes, deep emeralds that shined in the pale moonlight. Without voicing any words, you nodded your head, smiling shyly, giving me the go ahead to take you to the very edge of heaven.

Your arms where wrapped so tightly around my neck, mine around your waist. You where squeezing me so tightly inside of you. Everything felt tight, like metal wire being stretched to its limit, each thrust only adding to the tension. You're inner walls gave a last spastic squeeze as you came, pushing me over the edge as I did the same. We stayed in the same position panting, a thin layer of sweat coati g both our skin, for what seemed like hours before I finally pulled out completely. I felt so tired as I pulled you into my chest, nuzzling my face in your soft hair. I felt happy and content as I drifted off into slumber. When I woke up the next morning you where gone.

How could you just do that!? How could you just leave after what we did!? How can you say you didn't feel anything!? I felt it, I with my cold heart, felt that I loved you, and you just left without saying a word. Now I'm stuck feeling all these conflicting things, and I can't even ask you if you at least feel the same way. How could you just do this to me? Damn it...

I hate you...

But I love you.


End file.
